


Histoire d'Amour... Si on veut

by Airelle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que serait-il arrivé si Bodie et Doyle avaient été de sexe opposé ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Histoire d'Amour... Si on veut

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Story of a Different Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309229) by [Airelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle). 



> _First published in Faute Professionnelle Numéro 8 (A French Apazine) – Mars 1996  
>  Traduit/adapté de l’anglais par **Le Concombre Masqué**  
>  J'en profite ici pour la remercier une fois de plus pour son excellente adaptation de mon histoire !  
> A perfect occasion to thank her again for her excellent French adaptation of my story.  
> French translation of "Love Story of a Different Kind", by Airelle_

Les paris allèrent bon train quand Cowley décida de mettre en équipe Bodie - Bodie-tout-court, ancien mercenaire d'élite, et Rae Doyle, ancienne étudiante en peinture et policière. D'aucuns prétendirent qu'ils s'entre-tueraient en moins de quinze jours; le reste supposa qu'ils se retrouveraient au lit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour prononcer« CI5 ».

A l'étonnement de tous, aucun de ces scénarios ne se concrétisa. L'équipe formée par Bodie et Doyle devint l'une des meilleures du CI5; pourtant les deux partenaires étaient aussi différents que la nuit et le jour.

Bodie le macho, ex-mercenaire et ancien militaire; ex-être humain.

Rae Doyle la tornade miniature, dont la pommette cassée ne déparait pas la beauté exotique. L'implant plastique dans sa joue droite était un souvenir d'une arrestation capitale - et quelque peu mouvementée. Quelle que soit la motivation ou la force intérieure, quand on avait affaire à un méchant de deux fois sa taille et son poids, l'issue de l'affrontement ne faisait jamais de doute.

Ou _presque_ jamais.

Pour la peine, la policière Rae Doyle avait eu la mâchoire supérieure fracturée et un pénible séjour à l'hôpital. Le méchant, pour sa part, avait dû renoncer à tout espoir de devenir jamais papa. (La morale est sauve, car le méchant en question détestait les gosses. Et quand bien même les eût-il aimés, qui aurait voulu voir un salaud pareil engendrer d'autres paumés à son image ?)

Rae avait deux ans de plus que Bodie, ce qui énervait souverainement le pauvre couillon. Évidemment, Rae étant ce qu'elle était, elle ne perdait pas une occasion d'enfoncer le clou. L'épithète "bien lunée" et Rae Doyle, ça faisait deux.

De plus, elle ne laissait jamais Bodie oublier que, grand macho qu'il était, il avait passé les premiers jours de leur partenariat à écumer les corridors du CI5 en racontant à qui voulait l'entendre ce qu'il pensait au juste d'un George Cowley assez cinglé pour l'encombrer d'une bonne femme !

Dès la première semaine, la "bonne femme" avait sauvé la vie de Bodie.

Trois ans de suite, elle avait été tireuse d'élite de sa section, dans la police. La quatrième année, le CI5 l'avait recrutée. Ces dons lui avaient permis de loger une balle dans le crâne d'un revendeur de came qui avait un flingue pointé sur Bodie. Ils avaient eu chaud.

La balle du voyou mourant avait frôlé la tempe de Bodie au lieu de se nicher douillettement dans son cerveau, comme prévu. La blessure était légère mais douloureuse. La leçon ne fut pas perdue !

C'était la première étape d'un des plans les plus audacieux de George Cowley.

Et un des plus réussis.

De plus, les deux oiseaux formaient un couple à couper le souffle. La beauté ténébreuse de Bodie complétait à merveille celle de sa partenaire, à la silhouette racée et nerveuse. Sa tignasse auburn tout en boucles était d'un désordre très étudié. Ses grands yeux verts écartés étaient exotiques en diable. Elle avait une jolie silhouette, des épaules larges, une belle poitrine assez menue assortie d'une taille de guêpe.

Et une croupe à damner un saint. Les jeans serrés qu'elle affectionnait en soulignaient à plaisir les courbes intrigantes.

Ils étaient _très_ proches. On disait volontiers qu'ils se connaissaient comme leur poche. Ils travaillaient ensemble et se sauvaient régulièrement la vie deux fois par semaine. Ils se détendaient ensemble, jouaient ensemble, partaient en week-ends ensemble et passaient leurs vacances ensemble.

Une fois, on avait entendu Cowley affirmer qu'un bon partenariat était une relation plus intime qu'un mariage. A voir l'équipe top du CI5, personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire. (Contre toute attente, ils avaient atteint cette position tant convoitée : la première)

Restait un domaine qu'ils ne partageaient pas. Entre eux, la sexualité n'avait jamais été abordée. Cependant, inévitablement, ils y viendraient un jour ou l'autre.

Déjà, ils avaient librement admis qu'ils s'aimaient. Il semblait tout naturel que la situation évolue...

Bodie avait invité Rae à boire un verre chez lui, comme souvent. Rae avait accepté, comme toujours. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée en face de la télé, à siroter de la bière et à commenter le match de baseball qu'ils suivaient d'un demi-œil.

Insensiblement, Bodie s'était rapproché de la jeune femme sur le sofa.

Quand il lui avait entouré les épaules d'un bras, elle ne s'était pas écartée. Elle était restée aussi détendue que possible. Désinvolte, elle avait glissé une main le long de la cuisse de son compagnon; Bodie l'avait serrée contre lui. Tournant la tête, ils s'étaient regardé les yeux dans les yeux - bleu royal contre vert forêt. Rae avait cherché des lèvres celles de Bodie.

Le baiser ne se prolongea pas. Ils s'écartèrent presque en même temps. et s'écrièrent à l'unisson :

\- Oh la la, mec ! s'exclama Rae, ça ne marchera pas ! Je t'aime vraiment... mais, c'est impossible ... tu es ...

\- Bon Dieu, Rae, gémit Bodie, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, au contraire, mais tu n'es pas du bon sexe ! Je suis ...

Ils s'arrêtèrent et se dévisagèrent, stupéfaits. Cette fichue manie de tout faire _ensemble_ commençait franchement à les pomper, pensèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Essaies-tu de me dire ce que je crois que tu essaies de me dire ? s'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

Respectant les prérogatives féminines de Rae, Bodie lui céda galamment la parole. Rae ne releva pas son geste gracieux. Elle allait parler la première de toute façon.

\- Eh bien, vois-tu, j'essayais de ... Étant donné que nous sommes _intimes_. J’ai des sentiments très forts pour toi. Mais c'est juste que tu es trop… (Elle montra sa propre poitrine) ... _plat_ ici et trop large, et plus bas, tu es trop… trop bien _monté_ ...

\- Oh Rae, tu sais que je t'aime. Mais tu es un peu trop ... ( Ravi, il imita son geste) _rebondie_ là ... et... tu as un derrière fantastique, mais devant, il manque l'équipement adéquat qui ... euh ...

Ils eurent le fou rire. La crise passée, Bodie reprit le premier la parole.

Il se dépêcha avant que Rae ouvre la bouche, et au diable les aberrations de la courtoisie !

\- Je suis heureux que cette histoire soit réglée. Je commençais à craindre que ce problème de sexe nous brouille. C'est malheureux que tu ne sois pas un mec ... J'en aurais pincé pour toi, je ne te dis que ça !

Rae avait retrouvé son sérieux.

\- Je dois admettre, si tu avais été une nana - avec les cils splendides que tu as, et cette moue boudeuse -, je n'aurais pas perdu de temps non plus à te faire du gringue ! Rien ne peut plus nous séparer maintenant ! T'es mon pote pour la vie ! Ça compte beaucoup pour moi, tu sais.

\- Moi itou, fit un Bodie timide.

Les émotions le mettaient toujours mal à l'aise. D'aucuns prétendaient que le mot «macho» avait été spécialement inventé pour lui. Rae était plus fine mouche que cela, bien sûr.

Un instant, elle sembla perdue dans ses pensées. Que fomentait donc cet esprit tortueux ? s'inquiéta Bodie.

\- Écoute, mec, je pense à une chose ...

_Est-ce que ça fait mal_ ? se dit Bodie.

Prudent, il s'abstint d'en faire la remarque à haute et intelligible voix.

La crème du CI5 resta au sommet. Rien ne changea. Ou _presque_. La camaraderie entre les deux oiseaux prit un nouveau tournant. Les Enfants Terribles (comme Cowley les appelait parfois) en arrivèrent aux sorties à deux couples, passant encore _plus_ de temps ensemble. Rae s'était acoquinée avec le beau ténébreux Michael Murphy. Bodie sortait le grand jeu pour Susan, la blonde pulpeuse. A l'approbation générale, ces nouvelles amours semblaient avoir assagi le « couple» le plus tapageur du CI5. Les quatre tourtereaux faisaient la tournée des restaurants et des cinémas; la soirée se terminait habituellement dans un appartement ou un autre - toujours ensemble, bien entendu.

Ce soir-là n'était pas différent. Sitôt la porte refermée, chez Rae, cette dernière se tourna et donna un profond baiser à Susan. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Murphy étreindre son partenaire (Bodie avait avoué un faible pour les costauds plus baraqués que lui et capables de prendre les choses en main), et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Effronté, Murphy avait déjà la main dans le pantalon de Bodie, à la recherche des trésors qui s'y nichaient. Bodie rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Rae. Il lui décocha un clin d'œil coquin avant de se concentrer sur l'affaire qu'il avait en main. Et il y avait _vraiment_ de quoi remplir la main d'un honnête homme dans le pantalon de Murphy !

Rae fit glisser ses mains sur les nichons de sa nana, sentant les mamelons durcir sous ses caresses. C'était la belle vie ! songea-t-elle, euphorique. Une jolie gosse dans son plumard, une bonne paie, le meilleur des partenaires et le meilleur pote au monde ...

Et l'assurance que personne - absolument _personne_ \- ne se douterait une seconde de ce qui se passait _vraiment_ quand, ayant refermé la porte derrière eux, les deux couples d'Épinal redistribuaient allègrement les rôles...


End file.
